


Bleach

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Shower Sex, domestic AU, they stop hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery gave me the plot<br/>Hope you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleach

"God damn tiles," Dean grumbled to no one in the bathroom by himself, scrubbing at the dingy sky blue tiles. He was on hands and knees, scraping away the grime of the floor with a shitty old sponge he'd found buried under the kitchen sink. The other day when he'd walked in to take a shower and felt something sticky under his feet was the breaking point for him. He grabbed a pint of bleach and put himself to work. 

"Grimy, stupid..." He scowled at them, scrubbing away violently with his old sponge. Filth didn't seem to bother Cas, so he would never clean it. On the weekends Cas wandered the house in the same pair of underwear from Friday to Sunday. He was still grasping the concept of changing clothes since he used to wear one outfit eternally. 

Dean wouldn't confess he was a bit of a neat freak, like Sam always says. It was just common decency. He continued to grumble and scrub, leaking more bleach out onto the floor around him. He heard the door creak but didn't bother to take his eyes off the floor. Soft bare feet entered the room, "Hello Dean." 

Dean grumbled under his breath, throwing a glance up at Cas, "Hi." Then continued to scrub meticulously, around in circles on each individual tile. Cas walked further into the room, crouching down in front of Dean, asking ignorantly, 

"What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like, genius?" 

Cas sniffed the air, commenting softly, "Bleach?" He reached out at the bottle, trying to confirm his theory. His hand bumped the bottle at a wrong angle, he tried to jump forward and save it, but it tipped sideways, bleach rushing out around them. 

"Cas!" Bleach soaked Dean's knees and hands, and Cas' entire legs. 

He finally got the bottle upright, after half of it was already on their clothes and skin, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--" 

Dean threw his sponge in the sink, "Dammit, Cas, we've gotta get this off now. Our clothes are ruined. Great." Cas bowed his head in guilt like a scolded puppy, keeping his eyes on the puddle of bleach around their feet. 

"I'm sorry De--" 

Dean grabbed his arm, stepping into the shower with him, "Come here." Dean reached over, turning the water on, letting it soak their clothes like a chemical shower in a lab. He leaned against the shower wall, staring at Cas. A smile slowly crept onto his lips. 

"Dumb baby." 

Cas smiled because Dean was smiling, which had to mean he wasn't angry with him anymore. He couldn't handle Dean being angry with him. Cas' clumsy mistake made Dean break out of his grumpy mood, at least a little bit. He pulled Cas into the water stream, fussing over his bleach-drenched clothes and muttering, "Gotta get this off." 

Cas stood in the water, blinking through the droplets getting caught in his eyelashes, watching Dean's forehead crinkle with concern as he worried over the bleach on Cas. As Dean began to unbutton Cas' shirt, the former angel's skin began to blaze. No matter how many times Dean touched him, his skin never quite got used to it. It prickled with goosebumps as the shirt fell in a heavy heap to the tub and the hot water pounded against his back. His eyes peered up through the water at Dean's face. 

Cas licked at the water on his lips, "Dean," 

"Mmm?" 

Cas reached out at him, pulling him into the space of his arms, spreading his fingers over Dean's defined shoulders. "C'mere." Cas learned that phrase from Dean, he learned to say it the way Dean did. Dean stepped closer, standing under the stream of hot water with the brunette, both of them blinking away the water running down their faces. Cas ran a hand through Dean's wet hair, leaning into his warm neck, hugging him closer. Dean returned the gesture, putting his arms around Cas' waist. 

He spoke into his jet black hair, "You need to be careful." 

"I hardly think a spill of bleach is the worst I've weathered." He leaned up into Dean's plump lips, stealing a kiss off his scowling mouth, mumbling against his lips, "You need to quit worrying about me." 

Dean gripped the back of Cas' hair, "Can't." 

The water pounded around them, enclosing them in their own little space, with the shower curtain cutting off the world outside. Cas tugged at the wet fabric hanging around Dean's chest, seeing the muscles outlined through it. "This needs to get off. Right now." Cas chuckled and bit at Dean's earlobe. 

Dean grinned, "Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"Do it then." Dean stepped back, pushing his back up against the furthest wall in the shower. Cas chuckled at the challenge. He moved in a flash, pressing himself up against Dean, holding his weight there and smashing his lips with a kiss, while his hands began working the Tshirt up his waist. Dean raised his arms, letting Cas take the heavy fabric off him, the sound of it hitting the ground making a wet sloshing slap. 

Cas sucked on his lip, running a hand down his chest and stomach, fingers memorizing the contours of his muscled torso. Dean kissed him back harder, tongue against tongue, fighting for dominance. He pushed off the wall, catching Cas off guard and slamming him into it. A small punch of air escaped Cas' chest, which made Dean grin, "Gotcha." 

He then shoved his thigh between Cas' legs, rubbing there with a steady, hard movement. Cas let out a hard puff of air, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Dean kissed down his warm, wet neck, hands possessively gripping Cas' jutting hips. Cas' hardness could not be hidden from Dean's thigh that pressed aggressively against the soaking wet sweat pants holding it in. He reached up and pinned Cas' hands above him, taking his leg away and tugging the sweatpants down in a swift jerk. Cas hummed as warm water hit his already aching hardness. Dean snaked into his neck, purring, "You like that, baby?" 

Cas nodded hard, opening his eyes and meeting Dean's glowing green ones. Dean's long fingers then wrapped around him and he couldn't suppress the sigh that followed. Dean gazed at him, the way his lips parted and his tongue licked at the water, how his dark hair was now black and sticking to his forehead in soaking wet curls that rolled off water like dew. Dean couldn't help it and dropped to his knees, pulling Cas down with him. He laid Cas out in the tub, pushing himself between his legs and opening his mouth to tease him before actually doing anything. 

Cas panted and reached for Dean's hair, needing something to snatch for what was about to happen. He gazed at him with sparkling eyes, filled with anticipation. Dean toyed with him, running his tongue up the underside of his dick slowly, torturously. Cas whimpered, sealing his eyes shut and parting his lips. The water rolled down their bodies as Dean sucked Cas' wet cock in his mouth, licking the water off and replacing it with his saliva. Cas' head rested against the wall, his face lost in want, gripping Dean's hair harder as he pulled away. "Get back here." 

"Bossy." Dean smirked, licking his lips and scooting closer to Cas, the brunette's long legs still parted by his waist. He reached at his own jeans, but was stopped by two desperate hands. 

"No, no, let me." Cas unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down, them sat up closer to palm Dean's big throbbing cock. He pushed Dean over, the water making him slip a little, then took Dean in his mouth with a big hungry suck. 

"Caaaas," Dean gripped the side walls of the bath, eyes rolling shut at the feeling of Cas' hungry, warm mouth surrounding his achingly hard dick. Cas suckled relentlessly, bobbing his head up and down hard, ignoring his gag reflex and taking Dean as deep as he could. Dean was reeling, gnawing on his lip and curling his toes. Cas rose from Dean's pelvis, yanking his wet jeans the rest of the way off then throwing them outside the shower curtain, gathering the rest of their clothes and pushing them out of the way as well. 

Cas crawled on top of Dean and kissed him hard, moving his lips with his in unison, jaws locking and tongues playing. They thrusted like teenagers against each other, desperate for any type of friction they could get. The water rolled on. 

"Dean," Cas mouthed his shoulder. "W-want you." 

Dean sat up, taking Cas with him, kissing him sloppy and needy, breaking from his lips to taste the warm water down his neck, onto his chest. He smothered Cas' body in kisses, praising every inch of him, caressing and grabbing. Cas moaned, letting his head fall back lazily, showering in the adoration Dean's lips kissed into his skin. He curled his arms around his strong neck, kissing the sweet spot behind his ear, begging, "Deeean." 

Dean continued to kiss him, ignoring his pleas on purpose. Cas' lust grew and grew, threatening to explode in a furious demand. Cas mewled and moaned, letting Dean lay him down on the floor of the tub again as he planted kisses all over his slick, gleaming wet body. Dean kissed everywhere but the one place Cas was begging him to. He panted and whimpered, "Deeean, please" 

Dean lifted his face from Cas' stomach, grinning, "Please what?" 

"Deeeean." 

"What do you want?" 

Cas didn't even have the stamina to fight with Dean, he was so desperate. He begged in a clawing, husky voice, "Want you to fuck me." 

Dean's eyes fluttered. He couldn't handle it when Cas swore like that. He gripped the former angel's throbbing hard on, purring, "What? I couldn't hear you." 

Cas boiled, overflowing with lust and ravenous libido, growling, "Fuck me, Dean!" 

Dean reached at his ass, grabbing possessively, "Hmmm... Maybe." Before Cas could argue Dean pressed a finger into him, leaning over him to press a kiss to his jugular. Cas panted, spreading his legs wider, letting Dean scoot closer. He pressed another, working Cas, making the man spew out dragging moans, shuddering and panting with anticipation. He threw hungry glances at Dean's hard cock. 

After he got three fingers in, Cas jerked himself down on his hand and growled, "Deeean!" 

Dean pulled his hand away, quickly replacing it with the head of his cock. He pushed gradually and gently, trying to let Cas adjust. Cas grit his teeth as the blunt head pushed in, causing burning pain. He wrapped his legs around Dean, tugging him closer and reaching at his hair. Dean pushed harder, sliding in hard and bottoming out. They each let out a strangled moan. Cas' mind fell into that place it always did when they were fucking. That safe, happy place where Dean was his and his alone. Like he'd always been his. 

Dean drew his hips back, then snapped forward, ripping Cas to shreds. Cas took it gladly, whimpering his name and begging for more. The water began to turn luke warm as Dean thrust harder, growling and pinning Cas' arms down, "Caaas," 

Cas pulled back, "Wait," he turned, getting on his knees and pressing his ass into Dean. Dean didn't complain. He pushed back in, getting a better angle, gripping Cas' hips and snapping forward into him. Cas' voice broke, crackling out a weak moan at the feeling. Dean began to snap and hit his prostate with every thrust, making Cas' body jello beneath him. Cas tried to hold himself up but just couldn't, whimpering Dean's name and pressing his cheek to the hard surface of the bath wall. 

Dean thrust harder and harder, losing his breath and clawing down Cas' back, "Uhhnn you feel so good baby, soo good." He gripped the top of Cas' black hair, yanking him up by it and growling, "Say my name." 

Cas' face flushed with how hot that was, he moaned, "Deeean." He had a weakness when Dean gave him orders. His body was overwhelmed with the sensation, he didn't last much longer until he hit a wall, moaning out as he hit his screeching halt. Dean soon followed suit, mewling and falling back weakly. The water was cold at this point. 

They got out as soon as their legs learned how to stand again, wrapping up in towels and throwing a towel over the bleach puddle, not caring to worry about it now. They walked drunkenly down the hall to their bedroom, both collapsing atop the sheets, tossing their towels to the side. Dean crawled under the sheets, Cas followed, fitting himself seamlessly into the shape of Dean's arms. 

Dean pressed a soft kiss to his wet hairline, "I'm glad you spilled that bleach." 

Cas chuckled, "Oh are you?" 

"Mmhm." He pawed at Cas' cheek, feeling the stubble and rubbing at his wet skin. Cas gazed, sighing dreamily, 

"You think we're ever gonna own this place?" 

"Yeah. I mean, just a few more months of saving and we'll do it." 

"I like it here." 

"I do too." Their eyes wandered around their bedroom, which was almost a master bedroom, with a walk in closet and big, flowing curtains over the big windows. The entire house was in really good shape. It was just big enough for the two of them, with a few spare rooms. It was as close to perfect as they could have ever hoped to get. 

Dean pulled Cas up by his chin for a chaste, soft kiss, "I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else." 

Cas smiled, then frowned slightly. "Don't you miss Sam?" 

"Well yeah, but, he's okay. He's finally okay and that's good enough for me. That's all I ever wanted. He's got a girl, and... He seems okay." 

"Yeah." He sighed into Dean's chest, cuddling. 

"Cas," 

He met his green eyes, "Yes?" 

"I think everything is gonna be alright for once." 

Cas stroked his cheek and tried to reassure his slightly doubtful face with a kiss, "I think so too."


End file.
